A refrigerator is a household appliance used to store food in a refrigerated state or a frozen state.
The refrigerator includes a main body, in which a storage compartment is formed, and a door movably connected to the main body to open or close the storage compartment.
The storage compartment may be divided into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, and the door includes a refrigerating compartment door for opening or closing the refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment door for opening or closing the freezing compartment.
A user opens the freezing compartment door or the refrigerating compartment in order to take out food stored in the freezing compartment or the refrigerating compartment. When the door of the refrigerator is opened, the user pulls the door of the refrigerator open by strong force due to internal pressure of the refrigerator. Therefore, the user needs to grasp and pull the handle of the door by force.
In order to overcome such a disadvantage, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-0053318 discloses a refrigerator door having a latch open structure mounted in the handle of the door.
In the prior art, a second door is rotatably mounted on a front end of a first door for opening or closing a storage compartment of a refrigerator. In order to open the second door, a pressing button formed on the handle of the second door is pressed. When the pressing button is pressed, a pressing pin connected to the pressing button presses a latch member formed on the first door, thereby unlocking the second door.
However, the refrigerator of the prior art has the following problems.
First, in order to unlock the latch member, since a connector having the pressing pin accommodated therein and connecting the second door with the handle is formed, the appearance of the refrigerator is not clean due to the connector.
Second, when the user grasps the handle to open the door, since the hand grasping the handle interferes with the connector formed on the handle, it is inconvenient to open the door.